


if that's moving up, then i'm moving out

by FeoplePeel



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Poly, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: “We’re going to need to get you a storage unit,” said James, holding an overstuffed burrito on a plate out to Thomas where he sat on the couch. Thomas took the plate, staring at him blankly. “A storage unit is–”“I know what a storage unit is, James,” Thomas said flatly.





	if that's moving up, then i'm moving out

**Author's Note:**

> [bean-about-townn](http://bean-about-townn.tumblr.com) asked Tumblr at large, "who has any james/thomas headcanons that can make me cry?"
> 
> I responded, "I’M TAKING A BREAK FROM HEARTBREAKING, SORRY! Modern AU wherein Alfred Hamilton kicks Thomas off of his property and Thomas legs it to James’. Also Miranda's parents were archaeologists and she followed them into the profession."

James opened the door to see, behind suitcase after suitcase, a tuft of blonde hair. He sighed. “I’m calling Miranda.”

“I wouldn’t bother.” James watched Thomas hop around his belongings, bending to lift a travel-sized bag into his arms. “She won’t be back from Miletus for another week at least, and you know how reception is on those dig sites.”

“I’m surprised he let you out with as much as he did.”

“He has the title,” Thomas nearly tripped into his chest, righting himself quickly to place a kiss on the corner of James’ lips. “But I’ve the staff. One is immensely more useful when being disinherited.”

“Thomas,” James winced. He imagined Miranda would know what to say, better than he. “I’m sorry.”

Thomas waved off his concerns with a half-hearted shrug. “Does your offer still stand?”

“Come on,” James stepped aside to let him in. “I’ll make you some food.”

* * *

_How the hell am I going to fit all of that in my room?_ James’ thoughts lingered on the suitcases Thomas had slowly piled inside the entryway to he and John’s apartment. _Hell, how would I be able to fit that into this entire apartment?_

“We’re going to need to get you a storage unit,” said James, holding an overstuffed burrito on a plate out to Thomas where he sat on the couch. Thomas took the plate, staring at him blankly. “A storage unit is–”

“I know what a storage unit is, James,” Thomas said flatly. He shifted back to the food quickly enough, digging in with gusto. “I do love these. Truly, they’re amazing.”

“Yes, we paupers have to microwave them,” said James, making a gesture to the device in question. “We don’t have maids to hand wrap our broiled meats in crisp white shells.”

“ _Honestly,_  how rich do you think I am?”

“Was,” James raised a brow. “You’re being disinterested.”

“I know. You should be nicer to me.”

Usually getting Thomas to talk was as simple as staying silent for more than a moment. James sat beside him with a sigh. “…do you want to talk about it?”

“I do not.” Thomas took another bite, swallow hitching on a sob. “This is really, a  _very_  good burrito.”

“I know.” James wrapped an arm around him, pulling him down to kiss the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> John and Madi come home at 2AM from "the library" and trip over Thomas' shit in the hallway. They make breakfast way too early and talk about shitty parents until 6AM. James called Miranda anyway and YOU BET SHE'S BACK FROM HER DIG BY NOON THE NEXT DAY. They all buy a house and live happily ever after. THE END.


End file.
